1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper feeding mechanism, and more particularly to a paper feeding mechanism capable of picking up papers steadily.
2. The Related Art
A conventional paper feeding mechanism includes an input tray and a pickup assembly. The pickup assembly is mounted to the input tray and located above the input tray. After papers are put on the input tray, a motor drives the input tray to rise to a fixed height according to the thickness of the papers. Then the pickup assembly starts to pick up the papers. However, the total thickness of the papers becomes thinner and thinner after the pickup assembly picks up the papers for a while, the input tray is still located at the constant level, which weakens positive force exerted on the papers by the pickup assembly. So, the pickup assembly can't pick up the papers effectively.